<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hidden desire by Stonerslayer90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272362">A hidden desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonerslayer90/pseuds/Stonerslayer90'>Stonerslayer90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonerslayer90/pseuds/Stonerslayer90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot set at the end of season one.<br/>Regina and Emma's Hate relationship turns into something more after Henry's life is threatened.<br/>#Swanqueen #Ouat #Killian who?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A hidden desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An eerie silence falls over Mary Margaret's apartment.<br/>
Emma swan's whole world stops in an instant. </p><p>After the failed attempt that morning at getting Henry out and away from Storybrook, and Mary Margaret's telling her off for it. Emma didn't expect herself to decide to leave Storybrook behind by herself and certainly didn't expect Madam Mayor to send her off with baked goods let alone for Henry to take a bite and for him to almost instantly collapse before her.</p><p>As the world comes crashing back into focus, Emma feels down her side to her pocket.<br/>
"Henry."<br/>
She yells in a panicked tone, pulling her phone free Emma knees beside Henry and dials 999 into her mobile.</p><p>"Henry...Henry."<br/>
She yells again looking down at his pale face.</p><p>***</p><p>Sirens wail in the background as Emma rushes into the hospital alongside the gurney transporting Henry.<br/>
The nurses wheel Henry into a room.</p><p>"Come on, Kid...Wake up, please."</p><p>"No pupil response. What happened? Did he fall? Hit his head?"<br/>
Dr whale asks </p><p>"What? No, he ate this."<br/>
Emma shows the bitten turnover to Dr whale.</p><p>"Hm the airways clear, was there any convulsion? Or disorientation?"</p><p>"No, Henry took a bite of this and then he just collapsed."<br/>
Emma turns with a lost look towards Henry who's being hooked up to wires.<br/>
"Run all the tests for poisons and anything everything that could have done this."</p><p>"He's showing no signs that would suggest neurotoxins."</p><p>"Well, what else could it be?"<br/>
Emma snaps back.</p><p>"I don't know. Right now, we need to stabilise Henry. Is there anything else? Any little detail that you can remember?"</p><p>"I've already told you, I don't..."<br/>
Emma stops for a moment and looks back to Henry's backpack.<br/>
"He collapsed...Just like magic."<br/>
She mutters to herself.</p><p>"Miss Swan?"</p><p>"Nothing.<br/>
Emma picks up the backpack and turns it upside down, letting the contents fall to the floor.</p><p>Kneeling Emma clasps the fairytale book in her hands. A finger runs smoothly across the front cover as she does a rush of memories fill her mind with the magical fairytale world she had been born in.<br/>
"Magic."<br/>
She whispers to herself before she looks over to Henry.<br/>
"...Regina."<br/>
She says the Mayor's name bitterly.</p><p>"Henry!"</p><p>Emma's jolted from her thoughts as Regina rushes into the room.<br/>
Before Regina can reach Henry's side, Emma grips her by the shoulders and spins Regina around to face her.</p><p>"You. You did this."<br/>
Emma spits out, the anger, panic and pain at that moment overwhelm her.<br/>
Launching her fist, Emma's hand comes into contact with Regina's jaw.<br/>
The force of the punch almost takes the Mayor off her feet.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Emma drags Regina out and away from Henry to an empty storage room.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing? My son."</p><p>Emma's face flushes red with anger before she throws Regina against the back wall.<br/>
"Our son! Is sick because of you!"</p><p>"Your damaged Miss Swan, you know that?"<br/>
Regina spits back as Emma moves in.</p><p>Regina struggles as Emma pins her back against the wall.<br/>
"I'm not the one that poisoned Henry, and he ate that damn turnover trying to prove to me."</p><p>"What? No, it wasn't meant."</p><p>"For Henry? No, I know it was meant for me, right? I was leaving Regina. You won! Why couldn't you just leave things alone? It's all true, isn't it?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"All of it, Regina! The damn book everything!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You need to fix this."<br/>
Emma states, releasing her grip on Regina.<br/>
"You wake him up now."</p><p>"I-I can't."</p><p>"Why not? Don't you have magic?"</p><p>"That was all I had."</p><p>"What's going to happen to him?"<br/>
Emma asks, turning her back to Regina.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"So he...Henry could..."<br/>
Emma hangs her head and shuts her eyes tightly, afraid of the question, and terrified of the answer.</p><p>"Yes."<br/>
Reina replies in an equally sorrowful tone.</p><p>"So, what do we do?"</p><p>"We need help."</p><p>***</p><p>Mr Gold looks up as his shop doorbell rings.</p><p>"Well, well well, do my eyes deceive me? Or is that the look of a believer?"</p><p>"Save it Gold. We need your help."<br/>
Emma states moving through the shop alongside Regina.</p><p>"Actually, he goes by Rumplestiltskin."<br/>
Regina corrects her.</p><p>Emma stops and takes a moment to look Mr Gold up and down.<br/>
"Hm, Anyway."</p><p>"quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend."</p><p>"You heard about Henry?"</p><p>"I've said it before, and I'll say it again."<br/>
Mr Gold leans forward on the counter.<br/>
"Word travels fast around here, Miss Swan."</p><p>"So can you help us?"</p><p>"Indeed, I can. True love Miss Swan. The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse, and lucky for the both of you."<br/>
Mr Gold points at both women.<br/>
"I happen to have bottled some from strands of your parent's hair."<br/>
Gold looks directly at Emma.<br/>
"It's what I used in the most powerful potion in all the realms, the dark curse. Just a little safety valve."</p><p>"That's why I'm the saviour? Why I can break the curse?"</p><p>"Now you're getting it."<br/>
Gold replies gleefully.</p><p>"I don't care about the curse all I care about is Henry!"</p><p>"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all I saved some...For a... rainy day."</p><p>"Well it's storming like a bitch so where is it?"</p><p>"Tell me your majesty, is our friend is our friend still in the basement?"</p><p>"You twisted little imp! You hid it with her?"</p><p>"Her who?"<br/>
Emma puzzles.</p><p>"With her...In her. Same thing."</p><p>"Hello! Who is her?"<br/>
Emma shouts.</p><p>"Someone you should prepare for."<br/>
Gold reaches under the counter retrieving a long box he places it onto the counter.<br/>
"Your father's sword Miss Swan."<br/>
Gold opens the box and pushes it closer to Emma.</p><p>Without hesitation, Emma grasps the sword in her hand, and turns it over, admiring the blade for a moment before her hand drops down to her side.<br/>
"Okay, let's do this."<br/>
Emma turns to Regina who gives her a nod, the pair heard towards the shop door.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"The library."</p><p>***</p><p>After entering the library, Emma's eyes go wide taking in the large room.<br/>
"Wow, this place."</p><p>"Do you want a tour Miss Swan or shall we just get to it?"</p><p>"Lead the way."<br/>
Emma follows Regina through to a back wall. </p><p>Regina walks up to the wall and places a hand on it. The wall rises to reveal an elevator.</p><p>"Whoa."<br/>
Emma blinks at the elevator.</p><p>"Get in."</p><p>Sceptical Emma raises an eyebrow at Regina and doesn't attempt to move into the elevator.</p><p>"The elevators hand-operated."<br/>
Regina sighs.<br/>
"I have to stay here to lower you down."</p><p>"And I'm supposed to trust you?"<br/>
Emma says, crossing her arms.</p><p>"It's not like we have a choice."</p><p>"Well, why don't you just go? Who is it that's down there?"</p><p>"An old friend."</p><p>"See, you can go talk to them."</p><p>"I can't, I trapped her down there in a different form, she doesn't want to hear from me. Trust me on that."</p><p>"Fine."<br/>
Emma relents after a moment.<br/>
"I'll go down there."<br/>
She adds, stepping inside the elevator. <br/>
"But let's be clear he dies."<br/>
Emma glares into Regina's eyes.<br/>
"You die!"</p><p>The death glare from Emma makes Regina stop still. Watching the emotions play on Emma's face, the way she's so fiercely fighting to save Henry's life. <br/>
"My son's life...Our son's life."<br/>
Regina thinks to herself before taking a deep breath.<br/>
"Then let's get on with it."</p><p>***</p><p>Emma grasps the handle of the sword tighter as Regina lowers her down in the elevator.<br/>
Reaching the bottom, Emma takes a deep breath before stepping out.<br/>
"Okay, you got this."<br/>
Emma walks forward into the cavern and glances at Snow Whites broken glass coffin as she walks past.</p><p>"Hmm."<br/>
Emma checks out her surroundings, seeing Nothing but large rocks she looks up to the back wall.<br/>
"What the?"</p><p>The wall shifts before her eyes, Emma stares as an eye opens and blinks back at her.</p><p>Emma takes a step back as a dragon fully awakens before her and looks down at the sword in her hand.<br/>
"To hell with this."<br/>
She says, dropping the sword as her other hand draws her gun.</p><p>Taking aim Emma rapidly fires a few shots, realising the shots have done Nothing but provoke the dragon Emma runs away towards cover.</p><p>"Really?"<br/>
Emma looks back stunned as the dragon flies up into the air and with a roar, fire shoots from its mouth towards her.</p><p>Emma runs to another large rock firing the last bullets aimlessly at the dragon as she goes. Emma drops the empty gun to the floor before having to run and jump dodging another singeing from the dragon. </p><p>Emma frantically looks around for the sword as the dragon lands back to the ground with a thud. Peering from the rock Emma spots the dragon stalking her and the sword laying just behind the dragon.</p><p>With a deep breath, Emma steps out from behind the rock and into the dragon's view. The dragon steps forward towards Emma, it's mouth opens wide and Emma can see the enormous fire forming at the back of its throat.</p><p>Just as the dragon shoots a prolonged strike of fire Emma launches herself into a run towards the dragon, as she gets close Emma drops down to a sliding skid going beneath the dragon, Emma reaches for the sword as she slides to a stop and hops up to her feet.</p><p>"Hey!"<br/>
Emma shouts out as loud as she can. </p><p>As the dragon turns towards her, Emma throws the sword with as much power as she could muster.  The sword hits and slices through the dragon, instantly turning it to a pile of ashes, also leaving behind an egg-shaped container resting neatly on top the pile.<br/>
Breathless Emma takes a moment before reaching for the container.</p><p>Going back to the elevator, Emma steps in looking up, she shouts.<br/>
"Regina! What the hell was that?... Regina!"</p><p>"Miss Swan? You did it?"</p><p>"Gold what are you doing here? Never mind, wheres Regina?"</p><p>Gold looks behind him then back down at Emma.<br/>
"Seems Regina has abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator.</p><p>"What? I'm coming up."</p><p>"No time Miss Swan. you can't possibly scale the wall and carry that."</p><p>"Well...I can try."</p><p>"Just toss it up, we're running out of time for poor Henry."</p><p>"Fine, here. I'll be right up."<br/>
Emma tosses the container up to Mr Gold before concentrating on climbing the wall.</p><p>Reaching the top Emma pulls herself free from the elevator.<br/>
"Mr Gold?...Mr...Regina!"<br/>
Emma stands and rushes over to Regina, gagged and tied to a chair, her head hanging low. Emma spots a trickle of blood run down the side of Regina's face.</p><p>"Shit."<br/>
Emma rips off the tape covering Regina's mouth before she unties the rope from her wrists.<br/>
"Regina."<br/>
Emma says again panicked as Regina slumps off the chair and into her arms.</p><p>Emma brushes Regina's hair away from her face to reveal the small but deep cut on her forehead.<br/>
"Hey...Wake up."<br/>
Emma says with a hint of panic in her voice as she lightly shakes Regina.</p><p>As Regina blinks her eyes open and looks up, Emma breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Where is it?"<br/>
Regina asks</p><p>"Mr Gold, he...Where is he?"<br/>
Emma asks, scanning the room around them. </p><p>"He tricked you."<br/>
Regina states sitting up and pushing herself away from Emma's arms.<br/>
"Ah."<br/>
Regina winces, her hand automatically goes up to feel the already clotting cut on her forehead. </p><p>"You okay?"<br/>
Emma asks, offering a hand out.</p><p>A small spark jolts between there fingers as Regina takes Emma's hand.<br/>
With the help, Regina gets to her feet and brushes herself down.<br/>
"Uh, yes, thank you."<br/>
Regina quietly replies.</p><p>"Come on he couldn't have got far."</p><p>Regina nods and follows closely behind Emma towards the front door.<br/>
Before Emma's hand can grasp the handle, she stops dead, a chill runs down her spine as the sound of both there mobile's ringing echos around them, filling the large room. <br/>
"The hospital." <br/>
Emma states looking from her phone screen and up into Reginas concerned eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>Emma and Regina quickly arrive at the hospital, racing through the corridors there heats beat uncontrollably as the fear and panic set in.<br/>
Rounding the corner with Henry's room just ahead of them they give each other a glance as Dr Whale steps in front of the door blocking their path.</p><p>"Whale, what's happening wheres Henry?"<br/>
Regina impatiently asks trying to look past him into Henry's room.</p><p>"I'm sorry... you're too late. We did everything we could."<br/>
Dr Whale says in a sympathetic tone before starting to step aside to reveal a nurse unhooking Henry from the machines surrounding hid bed.</p><p>Regina pushes Dr Whale aside as she rushes into the room.<br/>
"No, Henry!"<br/>
She sobs out, reaching his lifeless body while a shocked Emma slowly steps closer.</p><p>Going around to the other side of Henry, a tear runs down Emma's face, and she reaches for Henry's hand.<br/>
"I'm sorry Kid."<br/>
She says as a small sob escapes her lips.</p><p>Emma and Regina look up to each other, Holding there gaze for just a moment.<br/>
"Sorry."<br/>
They both say in their grief-stricken state.</p><p>As they both turn to look back down at Henry, Regina's hand runs across the thin white sheet to clasp tightly onto Emma and Henry's entwined hands.<br/>
"I love you."<br/>
They both lightly whisper before simultaneously placing a gentle kiss upon their son.</p><p>Suddenly a pulse of magic spreads throughout Storybrook. With a gasp, Henry's eyes burst open.<br/>
"Love you guy's too."</p><p>"Henry?"<br/>
Regina smiles broadly taking him in.</p><p>"Not that I'm complaining but what just happened?"<br/>
Emma asks, looking from Henry to Regina and back again.</p><p>"The curse I think you...Or both of you broke it."<br/>
Henry happily replies.</p><p>"True loves kiss."<br/>
Mary Margaret states arms folded as she walks into Henry's room.<br/>
"The most powerful magic."</p><p>"Henry, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you...I do love you."<br/>
Regina says, looking sincerely into Henry's eyes for a moment.<br/>
Suddenly Regina turns away as a fresh tear threatens to fall and rushes out the room.</p><p>"Regina! Wait!"<br/>
Emma tries to call after Regina.<br/>
"Mary Margaret, can you watch Henry for a while?"</p><p>"Yes, of course, but I."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks."<br/>
Emma cuts her off and goes over to Henry's side.<br/>
"Hey, KidI'm glad your feeling better but don't ever do that again okay? Think I aged at least ten years from worrying."</p><p>"Okay."<br/>
Henry smiles back.</p><p>"Will you be okay if I take off for a little while?"</p><p>Emma smiles back over her shoulder at him as she heads out the room at henrys reassuring nod.</p><p>***</p><p>Outside the hospital, Emma scans the area around her. Spotting Regina in the distance, she starts running to close the distance between them.</p><p>2Regina!"<br/>
Emma shouts, trying to get the Majors attention.<br/>
"Hey...Hey."<br/>
Emma jogs up to Regina's side.<br/>
"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Does that really matter Miss Swan?"</p><p>"Yeah, it kinda does...Where are you going?"<br/>
Emma tries again in a softer tone while reaching a hand out to Regina's arm.</p><p>"Gold."<br/>
Regina replies, shifting and looking away.</p><p>"Good. Let's go."</p><p>"Wh, what?"<br/>
Regina says in a shocked stutter as she follows after Emma.</p><p>"Henry could have died because of him...And what he did to you, I'm not about to let him get away with it."<br/>
Emma angrily states striding towards Mr Gold's shop.</p><p>***</p><p>Reaching the shop, Emma jiggles the handle.<br/>
"Locked."<br/>
She says before busting into the shop twice before it swings open before them.</p><p>Spotting a dark figure running behind the curtain and into the back of the shop Emma takes off running. In hot pursuit Emma runs into the back room before the figure can run out the backdoor Emma reaches out, grabbing the figure she flings them around to face her.</p><p>"Knew you wouldn't get far."</p><p>"I was just leaving."<br/>
Gold meekly smiles.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere."<br/>
Emma swings her fist as hard as she can into Golds nose.</p><p>"Ah.!<br/>
Before Gold can even clutch his nose, Emma grips onto him and throws him to the side and into a large metal storage rack.</p><p>"Henry could have died because of the stunt you pulled."<br/>
Emma shouts at Gold as he scrambles back up to his feet.</p><p>"Just simply took what was mine, Miss Swan."</p><p>"You said you'd help us!"<br/>
Emma's anger bubbles over as she launches herself at Gold with a flurry of punches.</p><p>"Emma!"<br/>
Regina shouts in the background.<br/>
"Emma!...Emma!"<br/>
The shouts ring louder in Emma's ears.</p><p>Regina grip's Emma arm as she attempts to throw another punch. Instantly Emma's head snaps to the side. Catching sight of Regina's warm brown eyes staring back at her full of concern Emma stops, suddenly Emma can feel her chest heaving with her heavy breaths, the stinging pain in her fist becoming apparent.</p><p>"Stop okay."<br/>
Regina soothes.<br/>
"Let's go."<br/>
She adds tugging slightly on Emma's arm. </p><p>Staring back at Regina, a newfound sense of calm washes over as her heart rate begins to slow and her anger subsides.<br/>
Emma looks down at Gold's bloodied face for a moment.<br/>
"You're not worth it.!<br/>
She breathes out.</p><p>Slowly Emma stands up and with the help of Regina is encouraged back out through the shop.</p><p>Stepping outside the fresh air hits them. All of Emma's adrenalin leaves her body at once.<br/>
"Whoa."<br/>
She suddenly feels light-headed and unsteady on her feet, instinctively Emma puts an arm out to steady herself. </p><p>"Hey...Here let me."<br/>
Regina grabs hold of Emma's outstretched arm and guides it around her neck. Then she encourages Emma to lean into her and snakes a supporting arm around Emma's waist.<br/>
"Come on this way."</p><p>"Where we going?"<br/>
Emma wearily asks.</p><p>"Somewhere safe."</p><p>Emma lets herself lean in a little more as the sweet scent of Regina's perfume fills her nostrils.   </p><p>***</p><p>Standing at her front door, Regina retrieves her keys and unlocks the door.</p><p>"Thanks."<br/>
Emma says as Regina helps her step into the foyer.<br/>
"But I should be the one helping you not the other way around. How is your head? Any concussion I should be worried about?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so. I'm fine."</p><p>The slight warm smile Regina gives her sends a tingly shier down Emma's spine.<br/>
"Why...Why are you helping me?"<br/>
Emma curiously asks as Regina lifts her hand to inspect her bruised knuckles.<br/>
"Just a few hours ago, I threatened to kill you."<br/>
Emma adds, letting a small smile play on her lips.</p><p>"True."<br/>
Regina replies, slowly releasing Emma's hand and moving towards the stairs.<br/>
"I...Why not? You helped save Henry and7 I uh."</p><p>"And what?"<br/>
Emma coaxes.<br/>
"Whoa."<br/>
Emma loses her balance as she steps onto the stairs Emma flings her body around to face Regina as she falls.</p><p>Regina quickly reacts, reaching out to Emma one hand goes around the blond's waist with the other going to Emma's head to try to break her fall. </p><p>"Ah."<br/>
Emma's hands go either side of Regina's hips as they crash down on the stairs.</p><p>Laying on top of Emma Regina's heart rate quickens from the feel of the blond's body beneath hers. <br/>
Slowly raising her head, Regina locks eyes with Emma. Neither one moves as a swirl of emotions stirs between them. </p><p>After a moment, Emma's hand glides up from Regina's hips running across her side and up to her face. Emma gently brushes the hair behind Regina's ear. with a small breath, Emma lifts her head slightly, a burning heat between them rises as Emma lingers her lips mere inches from Regina's.</p><p>Emma's eyes flicker to Regina's alluring parted lips and back up to her eyes. Slowly Emma lets her lips lightly graze Regina's.<br/>
Regina's breath hitches as there lips touch for the first time. Emma slowly runs a hand up Regina's hourglass figure; the grazing lips soon lock into a passion-filled kiss.</p><p>"Mmm."<br/>
Regina lightly moans.</p><p>Suddenly Regina snaps back away from Emma stopping the heated kiss; her hand goes up to her mouth as shock, and a flash of emotions cross over her. <br/>
"Sorry...I uh..."<br/>
Regina pushes herself up and takes a step back as Emma gets up off the stairs.</p><p>"Regina I."<br/>
Regina looks at Emma stood before her and bites her bottom lip. Regina can feel the heat rising within her as she takes in the dishevelled sexy look from her previous roaming hands. Emma's shirt tugged down at the arm, Revealing inviting, warm skin makes Regina's body tingle in a way she never expected. </p><p>"I'm sorry if...if I did, you know. If you didn't want.."<br/>
Before Emma can finish, Regina takes one large step towards her and crashes their lips together, and she lets her hands roam freely across Emma's toned body.<br/>
"M wait. But you."<br/>
Emma says, pulling her head back and gesturing to the stairs behind her."<br/>
"I thought you didn't want."</p><p>"Oh, I want."<br/>
Regina smiles as she goes in to kiss Emma again.</p><p>Letting the raw passion overcome them their hands roam exploring the curves of each other's bodies. Their lips push harder and more eagerly the world around them, disappearing as they sink into one another's touch. </p><p>Emma runs a hand through Regina's hair to move the luscious brown locks aside.</p><p>"Mmmm."<br/>
Regina hums biting onto her bottom lip as Emma starts to kiss and gently bite along Regina's neck towards her collar bone.<br/>
"Oh, Emma."<br/>
Regina breathes out before pulling Emma back to look at her.</p><p>"Fuck."<br/>
Emma says, staring back into Regina's dark lust-filled eyes.</p><p>As their lips meet again, Regina smiles into Emma's mouth, hearing her soft moans of pleasure. Pure desire takes over as Regina pushes Emma up against the nearest wall.<br/>
"Oh, fuck."<br/>
Emma says as Regina tugs her shirt up over her head.</p><p>Regina tosses the shirt aside before running her hand up Emma's back to unclasp her bra.<br/>
"Regina...Wait what are we?..."</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?"<br/>
Regina asks, hovering her hand over the clasp.</p><p>Emma looks deeply into Regina's eyes before replying.<br/>
"God, no."</p><p>With that Regina unhooks the Black bra and slowly lets it slip off Emma's hard nipples and to the floor. <br/>
Taking in Emma's subtle breasts, Regina's eyes widen slightly aroused by the sight.</p><p>Regina's hand glides over the warm pert breasts; her breath hitches as she feels Emma's firm Nipples between her fingers. Small moans escape Emma's lips as Regina starts playing with her nipples.</p><p>Emma grabs Regina's hands, stopping the torturous pleasure and pushes her body against Regina's. Swiftly Emma turns them around, so she's now pinning Regina between herself and the wall.<br/>
As their lips meet again, Emma rips Regina's shirt open, exposing her cleavage. Tearing the shirt off of Regina Emma makes quick work to remove the red lacy bra and throw it aside.</p><p>Emma turns her attention back to Regina.<br/>
"Wow."<br/>
She gasps at Regina's figure.<br/>
Leaning in, Emma catches a nipple mouth her other hand glides over Regina's bare breast.</p><p>"Mmm."<br/>
Regina moans a little louder.<br/>
A pleasure-filled shiver runs down her spine.</p><p>Emma flicks her eyes up, continuing to tease and caress Regina's breasts.</p><p>Emma runs her tongue up along Regina's chest before clasping her lips to hers.</p><p>"Oh."<br/>
Regina's body shivers lightly as she feels Emma's hand run down her stomach and unbutton her trousers slowly and teasingly.</p><p>Pulling back Regina's matching red lacy knickers, Emma glides her hand down.<br/>
Emma can't help but let out a small whimper feeling Regina's smooth wet pussy. Her fingers explore Regina eagerly locating her clit Emma starts a slow circular motion.</p><p>"Oh...Yes."<br/>
Regina moans biting down hard on to her bottom lip.</p><p>Emma smiles, watching how Regina's body responds to her touch.</p><p>"Oh, Emma...Fuck me."</p><p>"Okay."<br/>
Emma replies more than happy to comply. Slipping two fingers down, Emma gently pushes into Regina's pussy. They both moan out feeling Regina tighten around her fingers. Emma starts a slow but firm motion.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, yes."<br/>
Regina's moan echo's around the house.</p><p>Emma runs her thumb over Regina's pussy to rub her clit while simultaneously thrusting her fingers in and out. Regina's hips start to move to match Emma's strong thrusts.</p><p>Emma's free hand runs down Regina's back, grabbing her firm ass enforcing the strength of her thrusts.</p><p>"Ohhh...uhh. yeah..."<br/>
Regina's moans become louder and louder as the build-up of pleasure starts to take over her body.<br/>
"Oh...I'm Goi..."<br/>
Regina pants out.</p><p>"Mmm, that's it, Madam Major...Cum for me."<br/>
Emma seductively whispers in Regina's ear.</p><p>With that sentence, Regina lets go. A flood of ecstasy washes throughout her body.<br/>
"Oooh, yeah...Emaaa."<br/>
Regina gasps out as a second wave vibrates throughout every nerve and cell.</p><p>Panting Regina's heart rate slows as Emma places her hands on Regina's hips holding each other close. Regina runs her hand along Emma's cheek and leans in for a deep kiss.</p><p>After a moment Regina pulls back giving Emma a sexy smirk. Spinning them around again Regina she resumes their deep kiss as she pins Emma against the cold wall. <br/>
Regina's hands make light work of unbuttoning and tugging down Emma's jeans to her ankles.</p><p>Regina drops to her knees and looks seductively up at Emma. Without looking away, Regina eases Emma's jeans off, throwing them aside, she enchantingly licks her lips.</p><p>Staring back down at Regina's fiery eyes, Emma bites her lip, closing her eyes, she breathes out feeling Regina's fingers skirting along her black lacy knickers.</p><p>Regina removes Emma's knickers agonisingly slow before flinging them across the room. Gently Regina encourages Emma's legs apart; her hands roam up Emma's inner thigh before Regina scoots closer. Her mouth gently kisses the outside of Emma's already throbbing pussy, Regina's tongue licks up and between Emma's pussy quickly locating Emma's clit.</p><p>"Fuck!"<br/>
Emma shouts in pleasure; her eyes burst open again.<br/>
Emma looks down to see Regina gently moaning between her legs.<br/>
"That's...ooh...Wow."<br/>
Emma's hips start to rotate as Regina quickens her pace flicking her tongue back and forth over the throbbing clit.</p><p>Emma lets out a gasp feeling Regina's hand suddenly run up her inner thighs then two fingers eagerly thrust inside her aching pussy.<br/>
"OOh god."<br/>
Emma moans louder.<br/>
Regina's thrusts quicken, and she clasps her mouth onto Emma sucking her clit rhythmically as Emma's body begins to shake.</p><p>"Oh, yes... Regina. Fuuck."<br/>
Emma screams out. Her hands grip tightly in Regina's hair as her orgasm comes crashing through her body.</p><p>Small glistening beads of sweat form over Emma, her body jolts as Regina gives a final flick of her tongue.</p><p>"Mmm."<br/>
Regina hums as she stands to meet Emma's eyes.</p><p>Panting Emma lightly blushes under Regina's sultry gaze.<br/>
Regina takes a moment to enjoy the sight of Emma's naked glistening body.</p><p>"T...That was..."<br/>
Emma tries to say before biting on to the bottom of her lip, still feeling the effects of her orgasm.</p><p>"Was?"<br/>
Regina raises a teasing eyebrow before pressing her body into Emma's <br/>
"I'm not nearly satisfied enough yet."<br/>
She huskily whispers.</p><p>Their lips meet again, and hands roam over each other's bodies as they make their way up the stairs and towards Regina's bedroom.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading I hope you've enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment and kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>